Sorpresiva Navidad
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: Navidad es una fecha deseada y querida por miles de personas, época de dar y recibir obsequios, de disfrutar de exquisitos manjares, de cantar villancicos y de jugar con nieve pero sobre todo era la época de convivir con la familia y en esta navidad la familia Weasley tendría una muy Sorpresiva Navidad.


**Éste fic pertenece al reto navideño del Drinnyfest, del grupo de Facebook Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!**

**¡Holass! Les dejo una historia para disfrutar y relajarse de los deberes escolares, recuerden que se acerca ¡NAVIDAD! Disfruten de sus vacaciones con mucha lectura n.n**

**SORPRESIVA NAVIDAD**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

24 y 25 diciembre eran las fechas que toda la familia Weasley disfrutaba al máximo, Molly hacía gala de todas sus habilidades culinarias para preparar un gran banquete, era el momento por el que se la pasaba tejiendo todo el año, era un momento de alegría y convivencia; en esos días Charlie dejaba a los dragones para visitar a su gente, las fechas por las cuales Percy se encargaba de conseguir un gran árbol, los días en que Arthur se concentraba más en su familia que en los objetos muggles, la fecha en que Bill y Fleur llegan cargados de regalos para los nuevos integrantes de la familia, los días en que George cerraba la tienda de bromas y recordaba las buenas navidades que pasó a lado de Fred contando con el apoyo de toda su familia, Ron y Harry se desestrezaban del departamentos de Aurores, Hermione dejaba los libros de leyes y Luna olvidaba sus investigaciones de criaturas extrañas.

Para pesar de la familia Weasley desde hace dos años su pequeña hija no había logrado compartir esas fechas a su lado, el quidditch la consumía, pero todo dejaba ver que ese año iba a ser la excepción, una lechuza había traído la noticia de que Ginny Weasley llegaba a la Madriguera y al parecer llevaría compañía.

* * *

Después de salir de Hogwarts la pelirroja Weasley había dedicado todo su tiempo a su gran pasión, el quidditch; llegar a ser cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead no había sido tarea fácil, los entrenamientos le restringían muchos momentos familiares, siempre se las había ingeniado para asistir a cumpleaños y bodas de sus hermanos, incluso fue la dama de honor tanto en la boda de Ron y Luna, así como en la de Harry y Hermione, pero las navidades se atravesaban con los juegos de preparación previo al campeonato, los días de descanso no eran una opción, sabía el dolor que le causaba a su madre en no ayudarla en la cocina como en su época de estudiante, no era lo mismo descubrir la bufanda tejida sin la cariñosa mirada de Molly, lamentaba no escuchar los descubrimientos del mundo muggle de su padre, las navidades eran sus fechas favoritas como toda una Weasley pero la lejanía le afectaba un poco.

Aunque la navidad siempre le había dejado grandes cosas, cada año la sorprendía y este año sorprendería a su familia, de eso no había duda.

–Deja de soñar Ginevra, ¿tienes listo tu equipaje? –escuchó una voz que la despertó de su ensimismamiento.

–Todo listo, relájate –habló la pelirroja mientras cerraba su maleta, volteando a ver a su acompañante –¿tú estás listo?

–¿Para morir?...Supongo –se limitó a responder.

–No seas dramático –sonrió Ginny mientras sacaba una sortija de su buro y la colocaba en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda –¿qué puede salir mal?

–Que cuando vean esa mano tus hermanos me lancen un Avada kedavra sin pensarlo –habló con ironía.

–Todo estará bien, será una gran sorpresa pero una muy linda –insistió despreocupada la Weasley.

–Estoy viendo la cara de toda tu familia cuando digas "Mamá, Papá pronto seré la señora Malfoy" –mencionó intentando imitar la voz de su prometida.

–Su mejor cara será cuando abran la puerta y les diga "Mamá, Papá les presento a mi prometido, Draco Malfoy" –dramatizó la pelirroja mientras rodeaba el cuello del rubio con sus brazos.

–Solo espero no matarlos de la impresión –dijo Draco mientras posaba sus labios sobre los de su pelirroja prometida.

–Será una sorpresiva navidad –mencionó con picardía sobre el beso.

* * *

Ginny tenía la mirada perdida en el panorama que le ofrecía la ventanilla del tren, serian unas cuantas horas de viaje pero Draco había insistido en ese transporte y ella no se negó como compensación a los futuros daños que fuera a sufrir su rubio prometido en la Madriguera; además desde pequeña le encantaba mirar los paisajes y recordar, mucho mejor si sumaba el hecho de sentir el calor de Draco reconfortándola.

El paisaje cubierto de blanca nieve siempre la transportaba a las navidades pasadas, las guerras de nieve con sus hermanos, el chocolate caliente de su madre, cada navidad tenía una anécdota que contar, un momento que disfrutar…simplemente una sorpresiva navidad.

–Hace dos años –susurró la pelirroja.

–¿Hace dos años? –interrogó el rubio tratando de entender a su prometida.

–Desde hace dos años que no visito la Madriguera en navidad y aun así no puedo quejarme de lo vivido en esas navidades –le respondió Ginny mientras recostaba su cabeza en el varonil hombro con expresión soñadora, cerrando los ojos y aspirando la exquisita loción de su acompañante.

–Tampoco yo puedo quejarme –le contestó el rubio pasando su brazo izquierdo por la espalda de la chica apegándola más a él.

* * *

Ginny había conseguido ser titular en el equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead y eso la tenía sumamente emocionada, después de tantas horas de duros entrenamientos para pulir sus habilidades y de jugar en equipos menores para darse a conocer, su carrera había comenzado a alzarse a lo grande; pero la noticia de los entrenamientos durante todo el mes de diciembre no había sido muy alertadora, nunca había pasado esas significativas fechas alejada de sus seres queridos y la carta de sus padres también reflejaba el lamento en ellos, era un gran sacrificio pero no podía derrumbarse ya era una profesional y lo demostraría.

–Vamos Ginny, ¡anímate! –insistía Margaret, una golpeadora del equipo.

–Maggie el entrenamiento me dejó muerta, no tengo ganas de bailar, solamente quiero dormir –le repitió por enésima vez la pelirroja.

–Por favor, ¿Qué clase de persona duerme en víspera de navidad?, la fiesta va a estar increíble, es en un hotel de lujo, exquisita comida, finas bebidas, música y lo mejor…chicos guapos, suena muy tentador.

–Y al otro día un fuerte entrenamiento de quiditch –le aclaró Ginevra.

–Eso es al otro día, lo importante es hoy en la noche, tenemos el tiempo suficiente para arreglarnos, yo te presto un vestido –se adelantó su amiga viendo venir la réplica de la pelirroja.

Ginny meditó por unos minutos, conocía lo terca que llegaba a ser Maggie y si se iba a su departamento lo más probable era que se la pasaría lamentándose su soledad, era solo una fiesta de navidad y pasar un momento de diversión no sonada nada mal.

–Está bien iré contigo, solo si me convence algunos de tus vestidos –advirtió la Weasley.

–¡Genial! Te verás estupenda, te lo aseguro, vamos a mi departamento, nos ponemos bellas y nos lanzamos a conocer chicos –dijo con emoción Margaret mientras jalaba a Ginny del brazo.

Y ahora se encontraban en la entrada del gran salón, era un lugar lujoso con hermosas y llamativas decoraciones navideñas, los villancicos inundaban el ambiente, las grandes mesas de comida se veían exquisitas y los camareros te ofrecían bebidas en finas copas de cristal, sería una navidad muy diferente.

–Te dije que sería estupendo –le dijo Maggie mientras se acercaba a un camarero y tomaba un par de copas para después ofrecérsela a la pelirroja.

–Margaret no vayas a abusar del alcohol –le advirtió Ginny mientras veía con duda la fina copa.

–No seas aguafiestas Ginevra, esto es solo para entrar en ambiente, vamos brinda conmigo…¡por una gran noche! –habló la golpeadora mientras chocaba la copa de la cazadora.

Ginny tenía que admitir que el poco tiempo que llevaba en la fiesta se lo estaba pasando genial, Maggie contaba cada historia tan loca que la divertía mucho y la música aumentaba cada vez más su ritmo, las parejas ya se encontraban en la pista de baile.

–Creo que ya la hice –dijo de pronto Maggie para sorpresa de Ginny.

–¿De qué hablas? –quiso saber la pelirroja extrañada por la miradas de su amiga.

–He encontrado mi ligue –le explicó en un susurro Maggie.

–¿Dónde? –dijo sorprendida Ginevra intentando voltear hacia su espalda.

–¡Ginny! ¡Por Merlín! Sé un poco discreta, haré mi movimiento, espera aquí, con suerte viene con un amigo –Maggie caminó ignorando los llamados de la pelirroja.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda en aquel lugar, sentía las miradas sobre ella, decidió caminar hacia la mesa de bocadillos, tal vez allí la dejaran de comer con los ojos, el vestido que Maggie le había prestado en verdad era hermoso y ella se sentía bellísima pero sentirse observada no le gustaba, parecía que los hombres la desnudaban con la mirada y que las mujeres deseaban que sufriera un vergonzoso accidente, cada movimiento era criticado por la mayoría de los invitados, encima tenía que soportar esas altísimas zapatillas que su querida amiga le había obligado a usar, cada paso era una amenaza de caída.

Por lo mismo no se sorprendió cuando perdió el equilibrio por esquivar a unos de los camareros, por más que intentó sostenerse de algo nada apareció en su campo visual, todo se movió rápidamente lo único que Ginny logró hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar el inminente golpe, el cual sorpresivamente nunca llegó, en lugar de sentir el duro y frio piso en su espalda chocó con algo muy reconfortante y extrañamente cálido, evidentemente una persona.

–¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No fue mi intención! –se apresuró a disculparse mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a su salvador, pero su voz se silenció de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron, su mirada se había topado con una intensa mirada gris, conocía a esa persona.

–Ahora te comió la lengua el ratón, Weasley –ahí estaba ese tono elegante y despectivo a la vez, su característico arrastre de palabras no había desaparecido, Draco Malfoy la mantenía sostenida de un brazo evitando su caída.

–¡Malfoy! –reaccionó de golpe Ginny mientras jalaba su mano para soltarse del chico, no podía creer que se había quedado embobada por unos minutos.

–No seas escandalosa, fíjate en dónde estás –le advirtió Draco sin perder su tono arrogante.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a la pequeña Weasley

–La pregunta sería ¿tú que haces en una fiesta como esta? –la atacó el rubio.

–Celebrando navidad obviamente –se defendió la pelirroja intentando imitar el tono de voz de él.

–No deberías estar en tu choza con toda la multitud de tu gente.

–Y tú no deberías estar en Azkaban junto con toda tu familia –lo atacó Ginny, dándose cuenta de la fuerte declaración que acababa de soltar.

–Yo no soy como ellos –le aclaró con enojo Draco mientras la tomaba fuertemente del brazo.

Ginny estaba muda, no podía creer lo que acaba de decir, ella sabía perfectamente que aunque el chico cargara con toda la mala fama de su apellido él nunca había seguido a Voldemort.

–¡Ginny! ¡Por fin te encuentro! –interrumpió la chillona voz de Margaret, rompiendo con la tensión del momento –¡Oh! Perdónenme, no quería interrumpir

–Draco amigo ¿Dónde te habías metido? –se escuchó otra voz masculina detrás de la golpeadora.

–¡¿Blaise Zabini?! –habló con más sorpresa la pelirroja al reconocer al moreno que acompañaba a su amiga.

–¡Pero si es la pequeña Weasley! –comentó el moreno.

Draco había soltado a la pelirroja en cuanto escuchó la voz de Margaret y se mantenía alejado de la reunión.

–¿Ustedes se conocen? ¡Increíble! Esto será más fácil –mencionó una alegre Margaret.

–Del colegio, pero ¿qué será fácil? –pidió saber la pelirroja algo temerosa por la respuesta de su compañera.

–Blaise me invitó a bailar pero como no te quería dejar sola me comentó que él también traía a un amigo y mira nada más ustedes hasta se conocen, así no me sentiré culpable de alejarme un poco Ginny –le explicó Maggie

–¡Pero! ¡Espera! ¡Esto! –tartamudeo Ginny sin lograr formular alguna frase completa.

–Relájate Ginny, es navidad y hay que divertirse, además el chico sí que esta guapo –le susurró despreocupada Maggie señalando con la mirada a Draco –Oh me encanta esta canción…¡Vamos Blaise!

–Blaise esto no fue lo que…–trató de hablar el rubio con su amigo

–Vamos Draco no seas grosero y haz que la señorita Weasley se divierta –le contestó con burla el moreno mientras se marchaba con Margaret.

Draco y Ginny solo vieron cómo se marchó la pareja sin lograr replicar más, un silencio incómodo se formó entre ambos.

–Lamento lo último que dije, no fue mi intención –rompió el silencio la pelirroja tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

–No importa, estoy acostumbrado a esos comentarios.

A Ginny le dolió escuchar eso, nunca se llevó de lo mejor con el rubio pero si lo vio luchando por la misma causa que todos sus amigos, incluso se enfrentó contra su propio padre, no merecía tales discriminaciones; lo miró de reojo dándose cuenta que Maggie no estaba nada equivocada, los años le habían sentado muy bien, desde el colegio sabía lo atractivo que era pero ahora con ese elegante smoking que se amoldaba a su buen formado cuerpo lucia demasiado apetecible, su piel blanca con su rubia cabellera y esos profundos ojos grisáceos, no había duda que era guapísimo; la pelirroja quiso golpearse internamente no podía creer que esos pensamientos se estaban cruzando por su mente.

Draco no podía creer lo que le acababa de hacer el imbécil de Blaise, sabía que no debía de haber accedido a acompañarlo a esa fiesta, se debió de haber quedado en casa alejado de todas esas cursilerías navideñas, mataría lenta y dolorosamente a Zabini, ahora que se supone que haría, ¿Actuar como si nada? ¿Tratar a la Weasley como una chica más? ¡Eso era imposible! Siempre trató de estar alejado de esa pelirroja, se había comportado como todo un imbécil con toda su familia y a ella siempre la evitaba ¿desde cuándo? Desde que se había dado cuenta que la chiquilla ya no era más una chiquilla y había iniciado su cuarto año demostrando sus grandes dotes de bruja y por supuesto de jugadora de quidditch, se alejó cuando descubrió todo lo que la chica despertaba en él y ¡el idiota de Zabini lo sabía perfectamente! Después de tanto tiempo alejado no podía creer que la tenía justamente a su lado luciendo ese entallado vestido de noche negro cuyo escote dejaba ver su cremosa y pecosa piel mientras que su largo cabello rojo parecía una llamarada, a su ojo la chica siempre fue bella pero esa noche lucía espectacular, hermosa y sensual.

–Supongo que tomaré asiento –interrumpió sus pensamientos la pelirroja.

–Espera –la llamó de pronto Malfoy cuando daba la vuelta -¿quieres bailar? Después de todo esto es una fiesta, no te la puedes pasar sentada.

Ginny permaneció inmóvil mirando la blanca mano que el chico le ofrecía, se suponía que iba a divertirse, puede que la fiesta diera un giro inesperado pero ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad de pasarla bien en navidad, no podía desperdiciarla, se quitó de encima los tontos perjuicios y tomó la varonil mano encaminándose a la pista de baile.

Para ese momento sonaba una melodía lenta pero hermosa, sintió la mano del rubio tocar su cintura con delicadeza, sus cuerpos se pegaron un poco y comenzaron a danzar al ritmo de la música, Ginny enseguida notó la maestría con la que el rubio la guiaba, sentía sus pies flotar y a su ser vibrar, la noche sí que mejoraba.

Los ritmos elegantes aceleraban y disminuían su ritmo, y el rubio continuaba con su excelente guía, era todo un experto, Ginny admiraba una sonrisa en el rostro de Malfoy desconocida para ella, se notaba el gusto por el baile en él; soltó una leve risa.

–¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó Draco saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

–Si alguien me hubiera dicho que algún día estaría bailando de esta manera contigo, lo creería loco y más si mencionaba lo mucho que lo disfrutaría –la pelirroja calló al notar sus palabras.

–Creo que me pasaría lo mismo, me alegra que lo estés disfrutando, Ginevra –le susurró un poco divertido el rubio sonrojando a la Weasley, poca gente usaba su nombre completo, no era mucho de su agrado pero entonado en la aterciopelada voz del rubio sonaba maravilloso.

Ginny decidió quedarse callada y seguir danzando, esa nueva faceta de Draco Malfoy la tenía muy sorprendida, ya que ella se había quedado con la imagen del niño caprichoso, presumido, prepotente y ahora frente a ella estaba un joven maduro y relajado; aunque el toque elegante y aristocrático no lo había perdido, Ginevra solo sabía que ese Draco le estaba gustando…mucho.

Después de unas cuantas piezas decidieron salir al balcón para platicar un poco, se pusieron al corriente de sus respectivas vidas, estaban comenzando de nuevo, vivían en la misma ciudad y compartían varias cosas en común, seguirían frecuentándose como dos nuevos amigos; y así fue como esa navidad marcó el inicio de una nueva amistad, de una muy sorpresiva amistad.

* * *

Un brusco movimiento la hizo saltar de sorpresa y abrir los ojos.

–El tren se detuvo debido a la nieve, tendremos que esperar –le informó el rubio sin detener de acariciar su cabello.

–Oh, parece que la naturaleza se opone a que llegue a casa –dijo risueña.

–Debe de ser una señal, deberíamos de hacerle caso –le siguió el juego su prometido.

–No lo creo Malfoy, llevamos más de un año ocultando lo nuestro, es tiempo de enfrentar a la temible familia Weasley…o acaso ¿tienes miedo?

–No digas tonterías Ginevra, solo aprecio demasiado mi vida así que tendré mi varita cerca, solo como una medida de precaución.

–Y si las cosas se ponen feas ¿qué vas a hacer? –le dijo divertida la pelirroja.

–Una rápida desaparición y después les mandaremos la invitación a la boda por lechuza.

–Oh, no tiene que ser por correo, de hecho vengo prevenida –habló la pelirroja mientras sacaba de su abrigo un sobre blanco con finas letras doradas "D & G"

–¿En serio Ginevra? No cabe duda que eres una Gryffindor.

–Claro, ven deja que te transmita un poco de mi valentía –le dijo la chica sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro, lo rodeo con sus brazos y estampó sus labios con los del chico –va a ser una sorpresiva navidad –sonrió encima de los labios masculinos.

–Sólo espero que esta navidad no me mande a San Mungo –se limitó a decir sarcásticamente.

–Creo que muy pronto lo descubriremos –mencionó la pelirroja mientras el tren retomaba su rumbo.

Ginny limpio la ventanilla empañada con su mano izquierda, deteniendo su mirada en su dedo anular y en esa hermosa joya que lo adornaba, su regalo de navidad del año pasado.

* * *

Se acercaba otra navidad, una más que su trabajo le impedía el viaje a la Madriguera, otra más alejada de su numerosa familia, pero afortunadamente una navidad que compartiría con Draco, su novio; si su hermano Ron la escuchara seguro la encerraría en San Mungo por demencia, siempre escuchaba que el amor es loco y tramposo, que cupido hacía cada jugarreta; esa teoría estaba más que comprobada, amaba profundamente a Draco Malfoy.

Un año puede ser demasiado rápido para afirmar algo así, pero después de 2 meses de actuar como amigos supo que ese rubio le había robado el corazón.

–La capitana sí que se propaso con ese entrenamiento –escuchó que le hablaba su amiga Margaret.

–Este año debemos levantar la copa –le recordó la pelirroja.

–Pero es víspera de navidad.

–Y de seguro tienes una fiesta a la cual asistir.

–¡Claro! Es una lástima que no puedas acompañarme.

–Lo siento Maggie, este año paso, de hecho estoy retrasada.

–Deberías de agradecerme, por mi insistencia del año pasado es que te andas paseando con semejante bombón

–Siempre te estaré agradecida amiga, nos vemos, feliz navidad –se despidió con un fuerte abrazo de su amiga golpeadora.

Salió a toda prisa del centro de entrenamiento se arregló rápidamente en su departamento y apareció de pronto en la casa de su rubio novio, habían comprado cena hecha ya que ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo de cocinar debido a sus apretadas agendas, pasarían un lindo rato charlando mirando las estrellas, brindarían con exquisito champagne y tal vez bailarían un rato, pero nunca se imaginó encontrar la casa de esa manera, había estado ahí en la mañana y no lucía así, habría más de 50 velas iluminando el cuarto, las nochebuenas lucían resplandecientes, un enorme pino de navidad atipujado de listones y esferas centellaba en el centro de la sala, se había quejado de la falta de espíritu navideño en esa pieza, ahora tendría que disculparse con Draco y felicitarlo por el excelente gusto; siguió el camino de velas esperando encontrar a su amado pero lo que encontró fue la mesa decorada en tonalidades rojas, un hermoso arreglo floral con una luminosa vela servía de centro, los platos, las copas, los cubiertos, todo brillaba pero lo que le robó la atención fue una cajita de regalo con su nombre en ella.

–¿No lo vas a abrir? –escuchó la aterciopelada voz del rubio, lo encontró recargado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, elegantemente guapo.

–¿Pensé que los obsequios se abren hasta mañana?

–Tu y yo podemos hacer una excepción –la instó el chico

Ginny tomó la cajita y la destapo, estaba vacía salvo un trozo de pergamino doblado, Draco llegaba a ser misterioso, desdobló el papel para leer la fina caligrafía del Malfoy.

–"_Quieres ser mi regalo de navidad_" –leyó, volteó hacia su novio sin entender del todo la frase –Tu siempre tan posesivo Malfoy –bromeó con él.

–Sabía que dirías algo así –sonrió el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella y buscaba algo de su bolsillo –Lo que quería decir es –continuo Draco ante una confusa pelirroja –Ginevra ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –preguntó claramente arrodillado ante ella mostrándole un hermoso anillo con una brillante y bella piedra en el centro.

La pequeña Weasley veía venir muchas cosas excepto esa; sus manos cubrieron su boca para ahogar el gritito de emoción mientras que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

–S…sí…¡por supuesto que sí! –soltó de golpe mientras se lanzaba al rubio frente a ella, Draco conocía perfectamente las reacciones de su pelirroja, la recibió gustoso y no se quejó al sentir el suelo en su espalda –¡Te amo! ¡Te amo tanto Draco! –susurró mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de su amado

–Al igual que yo pelirroja –le dijo acariciando su larga cabellera, y era verdad; amaba todo de ella, lo había cautivado desde que la vio volando en su escoba en su debut como cazadora de Gryffindor, ahora lo tenía totalmente flechado.

Ginny buscó la mirada grisácea de su novio, él se apresuró a limpiar las lágrimas con delicadeza regalándole caricias en su rostro de porcelana, sonrieron al recordar cómo eran en los tiempos en que se conocieron por primera vez y en cómo habían terminado para finalmente unir sus labios en un romántico beso que rápidamente subió de intensidad, la pasión siempre acababa apareciendo, se amaban con locura e intensidad, sus lenguas danzaban y luchaban, sus manos se deslizaban por cada milímetro de piel descubierta siempre buscando más, sus respiraciones se fusionaban como todo ellos.

Otra navidad que marcaba el inicio de algo nuevo, el noviazgo se había consolidado, había madurado y evolucionado, ahora eran una pareja de futuros esposos que no les importaba enfrentar a medio mundo, tanto Ginny como Draco estaban seguros que para muchos ese día había iniciado un sorpresivo compromiso.

* * *

Ambos habían detenido su paso, frente a ellos se levantaba imponente la casa que vio nacer y crecer a la pelirroja, La Madriguera les daba la bienvenida.

–Tranquilo –le dijo Ginny al sentir la mano del rubio apretar la suya –todo saldrá bien, nos amamos eso es lo que importa –habló tratando de contagiar un poco de confianza en su prometido.

–De eso no hay duda –contestó el rubio preparado para lo que fuera, siempre había trabajado duro para limpiar la imagen de su apellido, para probar la clase de hombre que era, nunca agacho la cabeza, jamás se rindió y no comenzaría a hacerlo ahora, dejaría muy en claro sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja.

Cuando se pararon en la puerta Ginny se volteó hacia Draco regalándole un fugaz beso en los labios y tocó la puerta.

Molly se apresuró a abrir, la emoción de ver a su pequeña hija tras el marco la cegó completamente, jaló el cuerpo de la pelirroja provocando que soltara al rubio el cual se volvió prácticamente invisible.

–¡OH GINNY! ¡CARIÑO! ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! –mencionaba extasiada la matriarca Weasley mientras apretujaba el cuerpo de su hija

Toda la familia rodeo rápidamente a la pelirroja, la cual no lograba emitir palabra alguna, Draco permanecía al otro lado de la puerta esperando que bajara la conmoción.

–¡Gracias familia, increíble recibimiento! –hablaba Ginny mientras continuaban los abrazos, pasó por los brazos de su padre, de todos sus hermanos, de todas sus cuñadas, de sus sobrinos incluso Harry y Hermione estaban allí.

–¡Oh mi pequeña! No sabes que falta hiciste en las navidades pasadas –decía feliz Molly

–Ustedes también me hicieron falta.

–¡Ginny! ¡Tu mano izquierda! –se escuchó de pronto la voz de Hermione, nunca dejaría de ser tan observadora, todos los ojos se posaron en ese brillante anillo.

–¡Por Merlín! Vienes acompañada ¿verdad? –recordó de pronto Molly.

–Eso es lo que trataba de decirles, gracias Herms por darte cuenta, este anillo resume muchas cosas –habló un poco nerviosa la pelirroja.

–¡Ginny! ¡¿Lo dejaste en la puerta?! ¿Qué va a pensar de nosotros? –se lamentó la señora Weasley –rápido, hazlo pasar.

–Me alegra que estén todos aquí reunidos –Ginny camino hacia la puerta abierta y hizo una señal para que la persona del otro lado se adentrara a la casa –Les presento a mi prometido, Draco Malfoy.

El rubio se paró con orgullo y elegancia, hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza con respeto y paso su mano izquierda por la cintura de la chica pegándola a él, ella le sonrió risueña y recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

–¡¿Qué?! –fue lo primero que se escuchó de todos los presentes cuyos ojos permanecían abiertos como platos.

–Al menos a ninguno le ha dado un infarto, ni han sacado sus varitas –le susurró alerta el rubio.

–Familia, creo que esta es…Una Sorpresiva Navidad –dijo Ginny con un rastro de picardía en su rostro, y pegando su cuerpo al de su amado.

**FIN…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, les deseo una muy feliz y sorpresiva navidad así como un próspero año nuevo, disfruten de sus vacaciones, de su familia y de sus amigos…¡Ah claro disfruten de mucho Drinny!**

**Me quedo esperando sus opiniones, no se queden con las ganas de expresarse ¡Anímense a escribir en el cuadrito de abajo! ¡Ahí donde dice "REVIEW"! Los espero~~**

**Nos vemos**

**BYEBYE n.n**


End file.
